Gorgeous Blue Eyes
by fallendown
Summary: I just snapped, I hated seeing those men and women bring the sparkle back into those gorgeous blue eyes of yours knowing that I wasn't the one bringing that sparkle into your eyes..."


**Ok guys I know that I have been really slack with my Glee Fanfiction and I will write some more of it soon. I just needed to get back into writing and I am now obsessed with Castle so I have decided to do a short Fiction for Ryan and Esposito, they are the cutest couple;)  
This has some lines taken from knockout, but other then that it is all slashy fiction.**

**I Do NOT own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

Javier stormed out of the pub leaving Kevin standing at the bar, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. He put his drink down throwing some cash at the man behind the bar giving him a sympathetic look before taking off after his partner.

"Hey!" Esposito heard as he stopped halfway down the back alley, hearing Kevin's footsteps finally stop he couldn't even bring himself to turn around, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Esposito turned slowly looking at his partner shaking his head not even bothering to meet his eye. He looked down and turned around but, Kevin wasn't having it, "What the fuck have I done?"

"What haven't you done Ryan?" Javier yelled turning a little more angrily, finally meeting his partner's eyes, "She just left you bro...And ever since you have been acting like a slut...It hasn't even been a month"

Javier saw the sly smirk on Ryan's face and he just wanted to get out of there, "I'm trying to get over her, I didn't realise you would get so jealous"

"How can you say that" Esposito spat moving toward Ryan, watching as he turned slightly, "How can you even think that?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid Javi...Think about it, you got weird when I started bringing Jenny around and now...you're doing the exact same thing and I'm not even with these people" Ryan said low but rough meeting Javier's mocha eyes again moving a little closer, "You've been lying to me Javi...Lying to me the whole time"

Javier nervously licked his lips, shaking his head in a form of denial before turning on his heel to run away from this situation. He had always imagined telling Kevin how he felt he just didn't want it to be like this, so when Ryan grabbed his shoulder to pull him back his instincts took over and he punched his partner in the face. He felt a prang of guilt start to rise up in his gut. He tried to walk away again only to have Kevin Jump on his back and slammed him face first into the wall. Javier flung him off and grabbed him from the front slamming him hard against the wall, making Kevin yell out slightly in pain.

Kevin looked into his partners face feeling his hand grip at his shirt holding it up to his face, while the other hand was held as a fist on the other side of his face. He heard Esposito growl slightly, the look on his face was pure feral and even though Kevin was scared he couldn't help yelling, "go ahead...go ahead" and he watched as Javier's face softened slightly and they were both breathing heavily, when he shoved Kevin back against the wall again and crashed his lips against his partners.

The kiss was hungry, it was all heat, tongue and teeth, but it was over as fast as it had begun and when Javier pushed back, Ryan went to move in to kiss him again only to see the guilt on the other man's face, "I'm sorry...so sorry" he said before pushing Ryan again and running off so fast Kevin couldn't have stopped him even if he tried.

* * *

It seemed like he was standing in that alley forever holding his hand to his slightly swollen lips, not even caring about the bruise that was probably forming under his eye. He was just trying to figure out what had just happened. First he was in a bar flirting with the guy behind the bar getting free drinks, then Javier was storming out and they argued, fought and kissed. Then what, Ryan was left standing alone in an alley. He slid down the wall and went over everything, realising he needed to get to his partner and sort everything out without the yelling.

* * *

Javier entered his apartment walking straight to the couch and sinking on the couch. He felt terrible and guilty. Sure the kiss was everything he thought it would be, but in a dirty alley after punching his partner in the face wasn't the exact way he wanted their first kiss to be.

Everything Ryan had said in the alley was right. Javier may have liked Jenny as a person but he hated her being with Kevin. They were sickly sweet together and his heart broke every time he saw them together, or heard Kevin talking about her. When they broke up and Ryan had asked him out to get a drink he thought that maybe Ryan was actually starting to feel the same way, be he was wrong. Kevin had taken the time to scan and flirt with everything that walked, and what made Espo angry the most was that he only seemed to flirt with the guys.

When Javier thought about it now he really didn't have a reason to be so angry, he never told Kevin that he was gay or that he had feelings for him.  
He ran his hands over his face and through the rough short hair, when he heard a knock on the door. He wanted to ignore it until he heard Kevin's voice, "Javi I know you are in there and I will stay here all night...you have to come out some time, we do have work!"

He smiled to himself and moved to open the door. When he did he saw Ryan, his clothes still a little ruffled and a bruise forming nicely under his eye, "Kev..."

"Don't..." Ryan said pushing his way into the apartment, "your apology can be the truth...finally" He stood at the open door and watched his partner take off his blazer and sit on the couch. He turned his head to meet Javier's eye and said, "Well?" Making him sigh and close the door softly making his way over to the unoccupied chair.

"Ryan...look I didn't mean..."

"Javier I don't care about tonight...I just want to know the truth about why you have been acting like an absolute bitch, not only tonight but when I started dating Jenny and at the bar when we have gone out..." Kevin said crossing his legs looking expectantly at his partner.

"Fine..." he sighs shaking his head taking a shuddering breath in, "When you first started in homicide you grabbed my eye, you just looked so innocent and pure...not in a dirty way..." he said noticing Ryan's slight smirk, "I just meant that after being on the job people lose that look...anyway I found out we were going to be partners and I loved that we had so much in common, even after the first year you still had the innocent look in your eye, and I thought that maybe you could have liked me more than a friend..."

"Why do you say that?" Kevin asked softly looking down slightly the smirk he once held gone.

"Because, you would always touch me, get real close...maybe I was naive but it always seemed like you smiled more when I was there..." he sighed explaining how he felt when Jenny came onto the scene not yet being brave enough to meet Kevin's eye, "When you told me that she left you and you wanted to go out I was thinking that maybe it was some kind of rebound date, but I got so angry when you ignored me and started flirting with everything on two legs that had a heartbeat and I know I should have told you but tonight...I just snapped, I hated seeing those men and women bring the sparkle back into those gorgeous blue eyes of yours knowing that I wasn't the one bringing that sparkle into your eyes..."

"Then why after we kissed did you just run away?" Kevin said staring at where Javier was sitting biting his lip softly.

"I felt guilty for hitting you, and It just felt wrong..." Javier said looking up in time to see the hurt cross Ryan's face.

"Oh..."

"No I meant...The way it happened was wrong, our first kiss should have never been like that, It should have been sweet, tender and romantic...I always imagined cooking dinner and looking into your eyes while I told you how much I like you and how..." he was cut off by Kevin's soft lips pressing slowly to his, he hadn't even noticed Kevin move off the couch.

"Is that what you meant?" Kevin said moving back slightly smiling softly at his partner who just nodded and pulling Ryan back into another kiss, that was a little more forceful, but still full of passion.

They sat and kissed for what seemed like forever that when Javier had to pull away for air Kevin made a soft sad noise, that made Esposito laugh softly and pull his partner up onto his lap hugging him close.

"So...gorgeous blue eyes huh?" Kevin said moving his head out of the crook of Javier's neck looking up at him with a sly smirk.

"Oh you have no idea..." he said smiling and pulling his partner back in for another kiss and for the first time Javier knew he was the reason why Ryan's eyes sparkled and he felt that maybe this could work and both men couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Nice comments are always welcome. I will be writing my other fic again soon**


End file.
